


An Alpha's Omega

by Blackdemon21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, I probably won't update this frequently, M/M, Very OOC, Wolf AU, don't question it too much, i wrote this cause i was bored, magical wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: Okay people's listen up, I'm not dead! Hooray! For those who are here from my black butler story, I'll be updating it soon, it's not gonna be cancelled or anything like that.Anyways, I'm only writing this because I'm bored and the idea just happened to pop into my head at an unconventional moment so I might as well write it down and post it here for you people to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people's listen up, I'm not dead! Hooray! For those who are here from my black butler story, I'll be updating it soon, it's not gonna be cancelled or anything like that.  
> Anyways, I'm only writing this because I'm bored and the idea just happened to pop into my head at an unconventional moment so I might as well write it down and post it here for you people to read.

**Chapter 1**

** Dipper’s POV: **

I was fast asleep, feeling very content with being alone in the den so I could have some time to myself.  
“Dipper! Wake up!”  
Well...fuck. I was woken up by my sister pouncing on me and waking me up in a heartbeat. I snarled, baring my fangs and snapped at her, managing to nip her ankle making her back away with her ears flattened. That shows her for waking me up so rudely.

“Oww! What was that for!?”

“I was in here sleeping for a reason, Mabel,” I stated, shaking out my fur as I glanced to her with an irritated expression. She looked just like me, with dark brown fur and caramel brown eyes. The biggest difference between us was that I had six white tuffs of fur on my pelt in the shape of the Big Dipper, giving me my nickname--Dipper. It's better than my real name if you ask me.  
Mabel was actually bigger and stronger than me and she was an alpha, the next one to lead the pack if I may add, and I'm an omega, the runt of our liter and was forced to be nothing more than a healer. Great, isn't it?

Both my sister and I were 2 years old. With Mabel being an alpha she got to do everything she wanted--go hunting with the pack, eat first, and even get a mate while I'm forced to stay at camp and do nothing more than heal sick wolves. I'm not even allowed to leave the pack without Stan or Ford saying I need an Alpha to keep me safe.  
I would've been able to defend myself if I had been allowed to play fight with my sibling, but no! I was forced to sit back and watch because I was too small, even all the alphas say I'm too scrawny and will probably never get a mate and sometimes I think their right.

Walking past my sister, my ears flattened to my head and my tail low showing that I wasn't in the best of moods.  
I walked through the camp one of the alphas coming to tease me asking me stupid questions and why I wasn't in my usual spot so I could actually do something useful.  
That's when I snapped.  
I barred my fangs, barking and growling at the other, biting down hard on his ear, tasting blood on my tongue, only letting go when he spun around and bit down hard on the back of my neck, making me yelp as he pinned me to the ground.

“Know your place, omega.”

“Fuck off.”

I snarled, scratching him across the face with my front paws, feeling his grip loosen before I squirmed out of his grasp and bit down as hard as I could on his throat, growling as I felt proud to pin down an Alpha of all things.

“Dipper! Let him go!”

I glanced back, having yet to notice the pack had gathered to see what had happened and the two pack leaders approached us.  
“Dipper…”  
I hesitantly released the alpha and snapped at him one last time, seeing him flinch before I started to limp off, my left paw getting injured in the process so I decided to take my human form, holding my wrist as I glared back at the leaders.

I took a seat, leaning against a tree, looking around and pulling out some bandages from my pocket and wrapping my hand up. I always kept bandages with me in my human form just encase this happens, and it has….many times.

“You should go back and apologize to him, Dipper.”

I looked up to see a figure standing over me. “And why should I? He started it after all,” I growled, turning my head away.  
“Dipper, listen...Stan and I are the leaders of this pack and until your sister---”  
“Don't talk about her! I'm sick of hearing it Ford….I was defending myself cause that stupid pup was pushing me too far!” I snapped, shouting at my great uncle. 

Ford came to sit next to me, having been in his own human form when he came over to the boy, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“I understand, but you're still an omega...and a runt at that. There are rules to what you can and can't do and attacking an alpha is not one of them.”  
“But Ford!”  
“No buts Dipper!”  
“Grr! I'm so sick of this pack!”  
I stood changing back into my wolf form and running off deep into the forest that surrounded the camp.

“Dipper wait!”

I ignored the pain in my paw as I came to a river and looked back, hearing someone running after me.  
Quickly, I waded through the river and swam to the other side, shaking out my fur as I panted noticing that the ground became sloped and more rocks and boulders could be seen up ahead.  
My ears perked up when the noise grew louder and I started climbing only coming to rest after I ran about a yard. I'm sure they lost by scent back at the river.

I sighed, laying underneath a pine tree feeling pine needles brush up against my fur.  
The scent was calming as I laid my head down to get a quick nap in before I headed back home to probably be yelled by my great uncles and sister like usual.

I blinked a few times before I found myself dozing off.

_**\-----TimeSkip (30 Minutes)------** _

I woke up, yawning--stretching my legs and putting a little pressure on my paw, feeling a little better. I must've just twisted my ankle or something when I was pinned down.  
“Alright...lets see which way leads back home….” I mumble to myself, sniffing the air, frowning when I don't smell any familiar scents, then I remember what Ford had to Mabel and I when we were pups.

‘The river is the line that divides our territory from rival packs.’

Well this is just peachy. I'm lost and it's getting late, maybe I should stay here for the night and try to find the river in the morning. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.  
I nod to myself, laying back down, deciding to wait until morning. It was spring so the nights wouldn't be too cold.

A thought soon popped into my head when I realized something. If the river divided our pack, doesn't that mean I'm in rival territory? Oh boy, maybe it would be best to start searching rather than waiting.  
I stood and started walking, not even a second later I tripped, falling down a steep slope and landing in a couple bushes.  
Groaning, I stood, shaking the leaves out of my pelt and sighed,”well this is just great! I'm even more lost!”

I growled and started to look around, searching for something, anything, that would lead me back to the river.  
Sniffing the air, I caught the scent of water and grinned, that must mean it's nearby, hopefully.  
I followed the scent, being extremely careful not to make a sound especially when I was in rival territory. There must be wolves patrolling the borders by now if other packs are anything like mine.

The rustling of bushes caused me to tense up, getting into a defensive position and growling in the direction of said noise.  
It was a rabbit.  
I sighed, calming myself. I was too jumpy out here, I just wanted to get back home already.

It wasn't long before I reached a small creek. My tail started to wag in excitement as I started following it, but the longer I walked, the more this feeling grew deep inside me. The feeling like I was being watched, but no matter where I looked, I didn't see or hear a single noise to prove my suspiscions. I might just be overthinking again.  
“Finally…” I muttered, reaching the spot that I had crossed. I stepped into the cool water and swam across the river once again. I hate getting my fur wet, but I guess I had no other choice at this point.

When I reached the other side, I shook out my fur, a few droplets dripping from my underbelly and chin.  
I took a glance back at the other side and could've sworn I saw I pair of blue eyes staring at me. I blinked and they were gone. Okay, I must be seeing things….maybe that fall caused me to hit my head on something.  
Shaking my head, I headed back home, shivering when a harsh wind blew by causing leaves and twigs to get caught in my fur. As if this day couldn't get any worse.

“Dipper! Where have you been!?”

I was wrong, it could get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! People actually like this story! Well, I guess i might as well update it...but I'm warning you guys, none of these chapters have been edited yet so there's a fuck tons of punctual errors in here.   
> Anyways, I shall stop my yapping and get on with the story! Chat with ya laterz.

**Chapter 2**

** Dipper’s POV: **

Stan and Ford walked over to me, obviously angry that I ran off. “I went into the forest so I could have some peace and quiet for once,” I said, pushing past them as I started heading toward the den.  
“You could've gotten hurt! Or worse!” Stan scolded as the two of them walked beside me.  
“I know how to protect myself Stan! I'm not a puppy anymore...I'm almost an adult so I don't need some stupid bodyguard to follow me everywhere!” I snarled, stopping and turning to look at the two, my lips curled back in a snarl.   
“We know you don't like it, but it's for your own good…”  
“How is having someone constantly following me around, every time I go out to look for herbs, for my own good!?”  
“The kid has a point Ford….”  
“Not now Stanley. Dipper, I'm the leader of this pack and as an omega you shall listen to me. So if I say that this is best for you then it is, do I make myself clear?”  
I went to speak, but the look in Ford’s eyes told me he was done arguing. “Fine…” I growled, heading back to the den, feeling relieved that it was empty. I was sure Mabel was gonna come running in any minute but I didn't care, I just wanted to take the time to relish in the peace and quiet.

I curled up, laying my head between my paws to go to sleep again since I was forced to stay up late, listening to Mabel blab on and on about her new mate, Pacifica.  
I don't know what she saw in her? That bleach blonde stuck up hound cared about no one but herself. My sister actually loves her though so I guess I have no choice but to support her decision…..but that doesn't mean I can't hate that stuck up bitch.  
I snickered to myself and shifted a bit, before just rolling onto my side and passing out without missing a beat.

**_\------TimeSkip (2 hours (I'm gonna write these just to make life easier))-------_ **

It was the middle of the night when I woke up again. I blinked a couple times as I yawned and looked around, my eyes adjusting to the dark as I looked to my right, seeing my sister fast asleep.  
She must've came in here some time when I was asleep. I'm surprised she didn't wake me.

Well since I'm awake I might as well take the opportunity to stretch my legs without having anyone to hold me back.

I stood up, stretching my legs as I took a few steps toward the entrance of the den.  
I stared outside, taking in the beauty of the night.  
The moon was full and an sea of stars twinkled in the deep blue sky. The moonlight seemed to make the grass glow almost silver in color.

I looked back at my sister for a moment before leaving the den, walking through the camp and taking time to notice little details that I had never seen before.  
Our camp wasn't all that big but it was large enough to hold a pack of 20 wolves that was steadily growing each spring.  
We lived in a clearing, a dense expanse of trees surrounding us--a small creek ran through the center of the camp, giving us water and the occasional fish.  
A myriad of wild flowers grew around here and a few herbs as well that I could use to treat wounds. Most of my pack mates believed this was the most beautiful place they could live in but I thought otherwise. I always knew there was more out there.

Even though I had never seen beyond the border of our territory, something was always telling me to leave this place, go explore.  
Suddenly a noise snapped me out of my thoughts. A melodious sound that was carried over by the wind. My ears perked up, trying to distinguish the noise. It was a series of howls coming from another pack, but Ford and Stan always told us that no wolves lived anywhere near here but we should always be cautious of loners.

I was entranced by the sound as my body seemed to start moving on its own and I responded to the call, tilting my head to the sky, letting out a low howl of my own into the night.

** Mabel’s POV: **

I had fallen asleep beside Dipper and was dreaming of my mate, Pacifica, and what our pups would look like and what their names would be.  
The sound of feet walking past me caused me to stir from my slumber. “Mmn...huh? Dipper?” I mumbled, sitting up as I looked around, finding my brother to be gone. Oh no! He knows better than to wander at night of all times!

I quickly jumped to my feet and ran out of the den, looking around frantically until I saw him standing a few feet away, howling.  
I ran over to him and stopped by his side. “Dipper, you know you shouldn't be out here, come on let's--” I paused mid-sentence when I saw the faded look in his eyes, the white tufts of fur on his side were practically glowing. It was like he was in a trance.

I've never seen him act like this before. Was he sleepwalking? Or did something lure him out here?  
He stopped a moment later as silence filled the camp once again only to be broken by I series of high pitched howls blowing down from the mountains. The sound hurt my ears but Dipper didn't seemed to be phased as he started walking past me.

“Dipper! Dipper! Snap out of it!” I shouted, running in front of him before he reached the treeline.  
It seemed he heard my voice as he blinked a few times and shook his head. “H-Huh? Mabel?”  
“Yeah, it's me. Do you mind telling me what happened?”  
“I'm not sure….I woke up and came out here for a walk, then I heard this sound and after that it was a blur…” He muttered, his eyes cast downward as he tried to remember what happened.

“Don't worry about it too much. Let's just head back to the den and get some more rest,” I said, nudging him in the other direction.   
He nodded and I followed close to his side, deciding that I would sleep in front of the entrance to the den just encase this happened again.

** Dipper’s POV (Nightmare): **

I was panting, running as fast as I could as shadowy creatures with broken bodies and piercing red eyes chased after me, biting and scratching at my ankles.

**_“DiPpEr~”_ **

Their voices sounded like my families, scaring me even more.   
My eyes were wound shut. I didn't want to open them, afraid of what I would see if I looked behind me. Their cold, rough, claws dug into my leg, tripping me as I yelped and struggled against them, my eyes finally opening to see they had formed into darken versions of Ford, Mabel, Stan, and the rest of the pack, their mouths were curved up into a sickening grin.

“Let me go!” I shouted, biting down hard on one of the clawed hands that was holding me down, listening to the beast let out a cry of pain as I fled from its grasp.  
My lungs felt like they were on fire as I pushed my body past its usual limits.  
No matter where I turned to there was nothing but inky blackness…..that is, until I saw a light in the distance.  
The closer I got, the more I could see that it was a wolf like myself, it's fur shining a brilliant gold while its eyes glowed neon blue a look of power and authority in them. The pack standing by its side told me that it was an alpha.

Something deep inside me told me that I would be safe. Just the thought of being by their side was just right.  
“Pl-Please! Please save me!” I cried, feeling the demonic beasts grab a hold of me once again.

I could see shadows starting to take over my vision as the alpha opened him mouth to say something, but I didn't hear it as darkness over took me.

** Dipper’s POV (Real World): **

I shot up, gasping for air and panting heavily as I looked around frantically, seeing my sister standing over me with a worried look on her face.  
“What's up, Mabel?”   
“I think I should be the one asking that. You were screaming in your sleep…”  
My mind wandered back to the nightmare I just had. Never have I ever had a dream I could remember so vividly.

“I had a nightmare, I'm fine….” I muttered. “Are you sure? It sounded like it a pretty intense one,” she stated and she was right...the pain had felt so real, and that alpha. Could it have a deeper meaning? Maybe, but for now I just want more rest.  
“I'm very sure, now just go back to bed,” I said, laying back down, nuzzling against her to reassure her that I was fine.  
“Alright….i’ll be over here if you need me,” she said, going back to her spot that she was previously at and going back to sleep.

I went to follow her lead but found myself unable to sleep with multiple questions buzzing through my head that would remain unanswered.

**???? (Unknown Location): **

My blackened ears perked up when I heard someone respond to my call. I couldn't help but grin, showing off sharpened teethed.

“I've finally found you, my little omega~”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love writing sassy omega dipper.
> 
> I know I'm not sly and everyone who's reading this probably knows who that "mysterious" character is and if you don't *shrugs* I don't know what to tell ya. Well, see ya in the next chappy. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! 
> 
> I was busy writing a good chunk of the story and I forgot to post it but since I'm an ass, I'm gonna post the chappys once a day instead of doing it all at once cause I'm a lazy little creature.  
> Anyways, on with the story! Oh did I forget to mention that a lot of these characters will be acting ooc in the next few chapters. No? Well I'm telling ya now!

**Chapter 3**

** Dipper’s POV: **

I had managed to pass out sometime around 3 or 5 in the morning and God was I tired. I didn't think I could move.

“Dipper! Wake up! Today's the day you may find your mate!”

I stand corrected, Mabel just proved me wrong by dragging me out of the den by the scruff of my neck.  
I groaned when I was finally released and fell to the ground. I stood and yawned,”it's June already?”  
“Yeah! What month do you think it was? December?” She asked. I rolled my eyes and looked around, seeing all the omegas in our pack grooming themselves so they could look their best, the alphas doing the same. I was the oldest omega in the pack without a mate.

“Don't look so down bro, I'm sure you'll find someone this season,” Mabel said with a smile, nudging me toward the omegas as she walked over to her mate.

“Sup Dipper, didn't think I'd see you out of the den.”

I watched as a ginger furred female walked over to me. I smiled, she was one of the few people I could stand being with.  
“Hey Wendy….Mabel dragged me out here…” I groaned, hanging my head. I really didn't care for having a mate anymore.  
When I was a pup I had a major crush on her but she turned me down and became Robbie’s mate. Just like Mabel, I don't understand what she saw in that douchebag!

“Ah, that's just like her, so why don't you just go back to the den? I could cover for you while you sneak back,” Wendy stated. “Thanks Wendy but Mabel would get on my ass if I didn't and maybe I might actually get lucky...who knows, maybe I might just get kicked out of this god forsaken pack…” I grumbled, my head down as I walked past Wendy and sat far from the other omega’s, starting to groom myself since the search didn't start until sunset.  
Don't ask me why, my Grunkles say that it's been like that for generations. I say they get rid of the old traditions and move onto something a little more modern if you ask me.

\------ ** _TimeSkip (Sunset)_** \------

** Still Dipper’s POV (it’ll probably be like this till more important characters get introduced): **

I kept my distance from the other omega’s, occasionally glancing over to them and tuning into their mumbling, hearing things like:

“Oh I hope this one chooses me~”

“Did you notice Mabel’s brother being here?”

“Yeah, I thought he gave up searching for a mate.”

I rolled my eyes at the comments and sighed, looking over to my great uncles who stood in the center of camp, standing on a rock that had tumbled down here during a rock slide a few years ago.  
Unlike most wolves who went off on their own to travel miles to find their mates, we were forced to stay in this confined space and only allowed to mate with alphas from the pack and that's it. No one has complained about it but I sure as hell have. 10 times to be exact.

I was taken from my thoughts by a short, low, howl from one of my uncles as a way to say begin.  
We weren't allowed to howl to find our mate, we simply relied on smell. I scoffed at the idea, noticing an alpha approach me and start to sniff me making me snarl. I wasn't picky but I wasn't going to mate with this horndog.

I reared back, my tail swaying back and forth slowly as my ears perked up and I bared my fangs, showing all the signs that I did not want to be mated, but it seems he didn't get the message.  
I barked and snapped at him, biting down hard on his muzzle, hearing a yelp and watching him retreat with his tail between his legs.

My body relaxed and I turned my back to the other alphas, walking over to the treeline. I guess I should rely on my instincts for this.  
I sat back on my hind legs and howled out a mating call. Everyone turned to look at me but I didn't care as I stopped, listening for something...anything.

I waited but all I got was silence. I was disappointed, my tail drooping as I heard someone come over to me.  
“Dipper, what was that? You know the rules.”  
“Yeah, yeah...no howling, but I'm so tired of doing the same old thing, Ford…”  
“Everyone in this pack knows no wolf lives out here for--”  
Suddenly a sound was heard not even a minute later. It was the same howl I had heard last night.

The fact that there must've been another pack or another wolf somewhere within range made me excited. My tail was wagging a mile per second as I was about to run off to go find the source when my uncle stopped me.  
“Let me go Ford! I have to find out where that's coming from!”  
“You will do no such thing!”  
Another howl rang through the air. It made me anxious and ready to push Ford to the side of I had to.  
“You can't be serious!? There's an alpha somewhere out there that actually answered my call and you won't let me go! It's because I'm an omega isn't it!? Or maybe because I'm a runt!”  
“No, of course not…..well, yes actually.But that's beside the point. You are not going out there, do I make myself clear?”  
“Grrr….crystal….”  
I snarled, walking away only to quickly turn on my heel and bolt toward the treeline, my heart seeming to race as I heard frantic footsteps behind me as I found myself being tackled to the ground. Two wolves--an alpha and a beta, both in their human forms, holding me down. One with their hands on my back legs and torso while the other was on my front legs and holding my muzzle shut so I couldn't fight back.

I could only look as my great uncles approached me. Ford glaring down at me while Stan held an apologetic look.  
“Take him to his den, don't take your eyes off of him.”  
I glared at Ford, giving a muffled threat as I was picked up and carried back to my den and pretty much just thrown to the ground as a pretty burly alpha came to stand guard. Manly Dan, Wendy's father, growled at anyone who came to close and gave me a cold look if I tried to sneak out.

I heard another howl and I answered back with one of my own, knowing my soon to be mate would most likely hear it  
“Hey! Quiet in there!”  
“Make me!” I snapped, growling at the Alpha. I smirked when he didn't do anything, knowing he'd be punished if he hurt me.

Hours past and the howls continued. Even though it was almost midnight, I refused to sleep. I had to figure out how to get out of here without being spotted which would be easy, but first I would have to distract Dan. This might be tough.

“Hey manly Dan, Stan told me to switch out with you...ill keep an eye on him, go get some rest.”

My ears perked up at the voice. Mabel! She'd be able to help me.  
I got up from my laid down position and made my way over to her. “Mabel, you have to help me….let me out,” I whispered to her as I watched Manly Dan walk away.  
“We both know I can't do that….”  
“Please Mabel, this may be the one time in my life where I may find a mate and actually be happy…”  
I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking the whole thing over before she looked to me and nodded. “Okay, I'll do it but just this once, now hurry up and get out of here before anyone see’s,” she stated in a hurried voice, moving to the side.

“Thank you Mabel, cover for me until I get back,” I said, bolting out of the den and into the treeline.  
My heart was racing as I panted while running through the dark, easily weaving through trees only to stop when I came to the river once again.

I looked out into the unknown land before me and felt both a sense of thrill and fear as I took a breath and took a step into the cool water and swam across, shaking out my fur and giving a final look back at my home before turning my back to it and muttering to myself,”alright...lead me to you.”  
I howled then waited, heading in the direction of the call when they answered back. Something told me this would be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I didn't realize I never changed point of view through the whole chapter.  
> Hmm, well that doesn't matter too much, now does it?
> 
> Anyways, finally I can get onto my fav part of the story! Yay! See ya in the next chappy, laterz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Remember how I said I was posting once a day? Hehe, yeah, I may have lied...whoopsies, but hey, be happy! Ya get more than one chapter today, ain't that super?! 
> 
> Well, more or less cause these chapters haven't been edited yet but ya get what I mean!

**Chapter 4**

** Mabel’s POV: **

I watched as my brother ran off. All I could do was hope and pray that he would be okay out there on his own.  
Entering the den, I laid down, his scent still lingering as I curled up and closed my eyes to get some sleep.

\-------- ** _TimeSkip (Morning -SunRise-)_** \--------

“Mabel! Wake up...it's time to patrol the border. Wait….where's dipper?!”

I shot awake and looked up to see Stan standing in front of me.  
“R-Right...patrol. As for dipper..umm...he's with Wendy!” I lied, not feeling so good for doing it but I had no choice. This was my brother we’re talking about.  
“Okay, well we might as well check up on him.”  
“Ye-Yeah! Let me just go wake up Wendy!”  
I ran off at top speed to wendy’s den, which was an old fox hole that had been dug out.

“Wendy! Wendy wake up!”  
“Huh? Mabel? What do you need?”  
“IletDipperescapelastnightandnowineedyourhelptokeepitsecret!”  
I could see the look of shock in her eyes. “You of all people let Dipper go? Wow, didn't think you had it in you...but okay, I'll help out.”  
“Thanks Wendy, I told Stan that Dipper was staying here for the rest of the night so let me in and I'll pretend to be Dipper.”  
She nodded and I quickly crawled into the den and curled up, pretending to be sleeping. It's a good thing dipper and I look alike.

“Good morning Wendy.”

“Morning Stan...what can I help you with?”

“Mabel told me Dipper was sleeping here.”

“Yeah, he's here but he's still asleep.”

“I see, well can I at least see him?”

“Sure, come on in.”

I tensed up when I heard Wendy and Stan come over to me. I could hear Stan come closer for a second before he started walking away.  
“Alright, so where's Mabel?”  
“I think she said something about patrol?”  
“That's right, we’re supposed to be walking the border. I almost forgot!”  
I got up when Stan had left. I let out a sigh of relief. “I can't believe that actually worked…” I said, having felt so stressed over the thought of Stan figuring out it was me.

“Me neither, but how are you going to keep this up?” Wendy asked as she followed me out of her den. “Don't worry Wendy….I’ll find a way, for now I need to get ahead of Stan,” I said, running off so Stan wouldn't be questioning where I was.

\-------- ** _Location Change (Forest)_** \---------

“Ah, Mabel, I was just lookin for ya, kid,” Stan said as I panted lightly and walked over to him. “Yep….I'm right here,” I said with a nervous laugh.  
“Did you spot anything suspicious?”  
“Well if you count a couple squirrels fighting over some nuts suspicious then yeah, but no. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.”  
“Good, let's head back to camp. I think Ford had something he wanted to ask you before we left.”  
I tilted my head to the side curiously at this statement. What did Ford need?

\--------- _ **Location Change (Camp)**_ \----------

Stan and I arrived back at camp and Ford approached me as Stan walked off, most likely going to sleep until it was time to eat like he usually did.  
“You needed to ask me something?”  
“Yeah, I can't seem to find Dipper….I wanted to apologize for yelling at him yesterday.”  
“He's….he’s sick! Yeah...he caught a cold and now Wendy is taking care of him. He also said no one should visit him until he feels better...don't wanna spread it, yknow?”  
“Dipper getting sick? That's unlike him, especially with him being a healer.”  
“Well he was practically soaking wet when he came back the other day.”  
“That's true…”  
“Yep now why don't you go prepare for the hunt with the others.”  
I quickly pushed Ford away from Wendy’s den, groaning as I went to lay beside the ginger furred wolf. This was more tiring than I thought it would be.

“How you doin Mabes?” Wendy asked, noticing how exaughsted that I looked.  
“Good, I'm just a little tired….” I groaned, laying my head between my paws. I just need a quick second to regain some of my energy.  
“Yeah, that'll happen if you try to do too much at once,” She said, running a hand along my back as she changed into her human form.

“Hey Mabel, you wanna lead the hunt today?”

I looked over to Ford and shook my head. “No thanks…” I said, lifting my head.  
“Alright...if you says so,” he said as I watched him head off with about six other wolves to go hunting.

“Hey Kid, I need your help with something since your brother is sick from what Ford told me.”

I looked up at Stan and stood, stretching out my body, hearing a few pops here and there.  
“What do you need Grunkle Stan?”  
“I need help getting these tics off, usually I'd ask Dipper for help but since you're here, can you help me with them?”  
I physically cringed at the thought of removing tics. “S-sure Grunkle Stan….” I said, mentally cursing at myself as he turned around, showing almost 10 tics stuck to his back.

This was gonna be a long a strenuous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters so short! Also apologies to Mabel for stressing her half to death!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you nerds, I don't understand why you like this story but okay *shrug*  
> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm lazy, so I'm just gonna post a bunch of chapters all at once so yay

**Chapter 5**

** Dipper’s POV: **

I was walking along an old path up in the mountains I believed. I was extremely careful with where I stepped since there was a drop off right beside me that seemed to go down for miles.  
I had been wandering since midnight and I was starting to feel a little tired, but I didn't want to rest here of all places.

The further I walked the less the encline became, meaning that I must've been coming to some stable ground soon.  
I had guessed correctly as I found myself going downhill the rest of the way. When I reached the bottom I was met with more forest, but this one was less dense and had different trees that I had yet to see before.  
I stood on my hind legs, scratching at the bark to leave a claw mark on the tree then I scented it so I would remember which way was home when I found the source of those howls.

I lifted my head to the sky and howled once again and listened as another howl echoed in the distance. It was coming from the north.   
I ran in said direction only to come to a dead stop when I came out of the forest to an open field with luscious green grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. In the center was a pond and a couple doe stood around it. This place was gorgeous and the fact that I'm most likely the first omega of my generation from my pack to see it made me feel proud as I started to stalk over to one of the deer's, picking out the weakest one and lunging at it, watching as the rest scattered in all directions.

This one deer had my attention since I could tell that it was limping and couldn't run too fast like the others.  
It tripped. This was my oppertunity to go in for the kill. I jumped on its back, sinking my teeth and claws into the back of its neck, growling as I started to taste blood.

At some point the deer got to its feet and threw me off. I snarled and went to lunge at it again only to get kicked back by its hind legs.  
I groaned as I forced myself to my feet, glaring at the deer. I was just to throw myself at it once again when a dark figure came and sunk its teeth into the deers jugular, taking it down in a instant then came over to me.

“Are you okay, pup?”

“Ye-Yeah, I'm fine….who are you?” I asked, looking over the wolf in front of me. He had black fur with purple mixed in starting at his muzzle, going down his chest and under belly and stopping at his tail. Hold on a minute...purple!? Now that's just weird.  
“Tad Strange...and who might you be?”  
“Dipper Pines…..”  
“It’s nice to meet you Dipper.”  
I watched him go over to the deer and start tearing into it. He was an alpha and I knew better than to eat before the higher rankings got their fill.

“Are you gonna eat? There's plenty.”

“Oh...I thought omega’s were supposed to wait before getting their fill,” I said.   
Tad started laughing. “What type of pack do you come from that still follows those old rules?” He asked, gesturing for me to come eat. “An unfair one….” I mumbled, coming to sit beside him as I got my fill of meat, then getting a drink of water as I laid down, sighing happily.  
I usually only got the scraps of the kill whenever it was brought back.

“So what's a pup like you doing out here?”

I sat up, looking at Tad and said,”I'm looking for my mate...I heard their call come from this direction. So, what are you doing out here? Do you have a pack or are you a loner?”  
“I see….I'm not a loner. I came from a pack that actually lives a few miles from here...you're actually in our territory but you don't seem like a threat so I won't chase you out,” Tad stated. I smiled and thanked him as I looked out into the distance and howled again.  
We had been going back and forth every few hours. It was almost like we were singing a siren song to lead us to each other.

My ears perked up, listening for his, or her, howl. My tail started wagging when I heard it.  
“So that's the call you're following?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I see. Mind if I tag along...we seem to be heading in the same direction anyways.”  
“I don't see an issue as long as you don't try to attack me at some point.”  
“Wouldn't dream of it.”  
I stood up, deciding that a couple minutes of rest were good enough. I wanted to make some distance before it got dark out.

“Come on then,” I called before running off, smirking to myself, believing this oddly colored canine would never keep up with me.  
I found myself eating those words as Tad sped past me, glancing back and smirking at me. “Try to keep up, pup!” He called. I smirked and pushed myself even harder. This was gonna be fun.

**\-------- _TimeSkip (1-3 hours)_ \---------**

I was wrong, I was completely wrong, this was not fun.

We paused for a moment. I was tired. I had never run so much in my entire life and I wasn't sure if I loved or hated it.  
“Yesh, you act as though you've never ran before,” Tad said, looking like he wasn't even out of breath even though we had ran for what felt like 2 miles.

“My pack doesn't allow me to leave the camp without an escort so techincally I haven't…” I growled, irritated by his smug tone. I think I'm starting to hate him.  
“If that's the case then we have to keep going, if you stop you won't want to get up again,” He said, lifting me to my feet by the scruff. My legs felt like jelly and we're ready to give out at any moment.

That was the one thing he was actually correct about. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to sleep.  
“Come on Dipper, get moving, you wanna find your mate don't you? Plenty of wolves, including myself have made this journey with ease,” he said, nudging me forward. I stumbled a few steps and forced myself to keep going even though my paws were aching and my legs were hurting just as worse.  
“That's a good boy,” Tad chimed. I growled and kept my eyes straight ahead as I watched the purple wolf start walking faster, trying to encourage me to go a little faster and of course it worked. I don't know how but it did.

At some point we made it to a full tilt sprint. I was panting heavily but the aching I was feeling was slowly going away and I was starting to be able to keep up with Tad which made me feel a little proud of myself since he seemed to have more experience than I did when it came to be out here.

** Tad’s POV: **

I looked back at the pup following close behind. I mentally smirked and continued ahead.  
He smelled like he was a member of the Pines pack, but he was very different from them. I just had a feeling I'm not sure how He will react to finding this out though.

I sighed. Guess i’ll just have to wait and see. After all, it'll take a few days before we reach the destination we’re heading toward.

**\-------- _TimeSkip (Night)_ \-------**

Dipper and I had gone about 1 or 2 miles in the span of one day and couldn't help but feel impressed. He was still young and had a lot to learn but he had a good amount of energy and fight in him. He might actually be a decent mate for Him after all.   
At the moment we were back in the woods with a few oak trees that towered above us, the leaves blocking out a bit of light from the moon but there was a few gaps that allowed beams of light to shine through.

I laid beside the pup as we came to rest in a small cave. The scent of bear lingered in here but it was faint, probably meaning one had stayed here in the past but was long gone. I wonder if this kid has experience with predators.   
“Hey Dipper.”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you have any fighting experience? Or have you dealt with any predators in your lifetime?”  
“No, my uncles never allowed me to fight and the closest thing I've come to one was a fox and a snake but that's it….why you ask?”  
That isn't good. I'm gonna have to train this kid when we get to the camp.

“No reason...just curious since we’re in a bears cave,” I said, watching him to see his reaction. “Is that what that strange scent is? I've never encountered a bear but I've heard of them….what are they like?” He stated. I was confused on why the boy wasn't frightened--well, the scent is faint so he should probably know that it's old.  
“Bears are pretty ugly creatures with giant claws, fangs, and a nasty attitude...especially if they're woken up from their sleep,” I explained. Dipper chuckled and said,”hehe, reminds me of my uncle Stan. He gets really cranky if he's woken up in the middle of his nap.”

I watched him yawn in the middl of his sentence and struggle to keep his eyes open. He must be really tired.   
“Why don't you get some rest, i’ll wake you up around sunrise,” I said. He nodded and laid his head down between his paws and closed his eyes.

I smiled down at him then turned to look outside, my ears perking up when I heard another howl. He's never howled this much for an omega, this kid must be special.  
With the kid being asleep I howled back to let them know that he was safe and in caring hands.

I waited a moment before I heard the response and laid my head down so I could get some rest as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a visual pic in this chappy cause, I thought it would help.  
> I do not own this damn picture, I just found it on google.

**Chapter 6**

** Mabel’s POV: **

It's been 2 days since Dipper left and I'm starting to get worried about him. What if something bad happened to him. Maybe I should tell Stan and Ford, they'd know what to do, but if I did then Dipper would most likely get punished for disobeying an order from the leader and this time it might be worse than a simple scolding.  
I've been lying about Dipper to almost the whole pack. The only one who knows that he's gone is Wendy, but I'm starting to think everyone is getting very suspiscious and it's making me nervous.

“Hey Mabes, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

“Huh? Oh! It's just you Wendy….I'm freaking out! I can tell that everyone is getting suspiscious and I can't keep this up forever! So what do I do!?” I said in a soft but panicked voice.  
“Calm down dude. If I was in your position, I would fight my way through it and keep lying but since Dipper has been gone for almost a week and this is you, I don't know what to say,” She said. That information didn't do anything but make me panic more.

“Please Wendy! You have to have some idea on what I should do…” I begged, giving my signature puppy eyes.  
“U-Um, the only thing that I could think of is tell Stan or Ford, but that's it.”  
“Tell us what?”  
I almost screamed when I heard Ford’s voice and saw him standing in front of us.

“Well? What did you want to tell me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Oh! Mabel had something she needed to tell you about Dipper. Isn't that right Mabes?” Wendy stated, pushing me forward as she slowly backed away so she wouldn't be involved.  
I glared at her as she gave me an apologetic look and left me alone with my great uncle.

“Mabel?” He asked. I could feel myself on the brink of tears, unsure of what to say as I broke down crying from the pressure. “Mabel!? What's wrong?” Ford asked, startled by my sudden emotional outburst.  
“I-I'm sorry Grunkle Ford! I had promised not to tell and I didn't want him to get in trouble so I lied! Please don't be upset with us!”  
“Mabel! Mabel! Calm down and tell me what's wrong….slowly. Who is “he” and why have you been going around lying?”  
“It's about Dipper….I let him go a few days ago…..”  
It was silent for a moment and I wasn't sure if he was angry or calm.

“Grunkle Ford?”

“You let him go out there on his own!?”

I yelped and cowered back at his tone. He was furious from what I could tell as he paced back and forth, grumbling to himself.  
“I-I'm sorry,” I whimpered. He sighed and said,”I'm very disappointed in you but when your brother gets back...he's going to be in so much trouble…” I could hear the anger in his voice as he stormed off, most likely to tell Stan what had happened.

I walked over to Wendy, my head hung as I fell to the ground, feeling awful. “I don't think I should've done that Wendy...Dipper is going to be in so much trouble now because of me…” I whined.  
“It's alright...maybe they'll go easy on him, you never know,” Wendy said, laying beside me, trying to cheer me up.

“I hope you're right…”

**\-------- _Location Change (Riverbed)_ \---------**

** Dipper’s POV: **

Tad had woken me up at sunrise just like he had said and I kid you not when I say that my body was aching all over.  
Luckily, it gradually went away as we started traveling again. The sun that shone through the treetops made the forest look beautiful unlike the ones that surrounded the camp back home. The trees that surrounded the camp barely let in any light so it was always dark whenever I got to go out and search for new plants or animals. Thankfully, my eyes adjusted to the dark pretty quickly.

“We’re getting close to the rapids so watch your step.”

I nodded, not really knowing what he meant since I've never come in contact with rapids before. He told me that it's fast moving water that could pull me under and drown me if I wasn't careful so I stuck by his side.  
My ears perked up when I heard water. I looked to the river we were walking next to and watched as the current picked up speed and waves crashed against large stones.

I yelped when the ground I was walking on, gave way and fell into the rushing water. I was quick to jump over to stable land, my heart beating a mile per minute.  
“I told you to be careful, the ground will be very unstable.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.”  
“Just giving you a warning since we’re going to have to cross.”  
I was startled by this. “How are we going to cross that!? Do you not see how fast it's moving!?” I shouted. He wore a calm face and simply walked past me and jumped on a stone that was sticking out the water. The surface of it looked slick from the water but somehow he didn't slip.

“Come on, I'll catch you if you fall!” He called over the noise of the river. There was no way I was going to jump on a rock in the middle of a fast moving river. I wasn't that prepared to die.  
“The water only gets worse upstream and you definitely don't want to encounter a waterfall so you better jump!”  
“Grr...I swear if you don't catch me and I die, I'm going to haunt your ass for eternity!”  
I worked up the courage and got a running start and jumped out onto the stone, yelping as I found myself slipping. I was about to fall in the water when Tad grabbed me by the scruff and stabled me out.

“Told you I wouldn't let you fall. Now come on, these next few rocks aren't as wet,” he said as he jumped from stone to stone until he was standing on the other side.  
I glanced back at where I had jumped from then the path that Tad had taken and thought that this was insane but pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I followed his steps, trying to ignore the fact that there was water moving so fast that it could pull me under in an instant.  
“Good job Dipper.”  
“Huh? I did it? I did it! Yes!”  
I jumped around, feeling so accomplished. I hadn't even realized that I had made it across.

“Alright, alright, let's get going...it's just another mile before we reach my pack,” he said, starting to walk ahead of me.  
I felt excitement rush through me as I walked a little faster to catch up with him. “Really? We’re that close?”  
“Yep.”  
I grinned and howled with joy, not expecting to hear a howl back. It was low, chilling, and louder than ever. I could tell it was coming from upstream as I ran ahead, being mindful of where I stepped.

“Dipper! Wait, slow down!”

I ignored Tad as I continued running until I was tackled to the ground.  
“Oww! Let me go!”  
“Why don't you watch where you're going!”  
I was confused by his statement as he climbed off me then gestures for me to follow and walked through some bushes. I followed and stared with wide eyes as we stood atop a cliff that was probably 20 ft high, maybe even higher. The water from the river poured off the cliff into a giant body of water that seemed to go out for miles.

“Woah….what is this?” I asked in awe of the entire sight. I could hear Tad chuckle at my reaction as he said,”this is a waterfall and that body of water is an ocean and below is a beach….our pack calls it Shimmer Falls.”  
“Why is called that?”  
“I'll show you when we get down there.”  
“Hold on, what do you mean “when we get down there?”  
I turned to Tad to see him in his human form, a tall male with short, lavender, hair and eyes. He had slanted pupils that only made me more confused about what he was but my mind was more distracted on what he meant.

“I meant what I meant,” he said, walking closer to the edge to get his point across.  
Oh no…..no no no! Jumping across a raging river was one thing, but diving off a cliff was a big no no!  
I changed into my own human form and glared at him. “I am not jumping off a cliff!” I shouted in anger. “I've done it thousands of times, the water is deep and this is the only way down unless you want to walk for another 10 miles,” he stated. I opened my mouth to say something the instantly shut it, having nothing more to say.

“If you want, I can carry you.”

“Hell no! I'm not jumping!”

“Fine, I guess you don't care that much about finding your mate.”

I felt a chill run through my spine at those words and saw him looking at me with a deadpanned expression as he turned his back to me.  
“Grr...fine….”  
“What was that?”  
“I said I'd do it...as long as you never say that again or I'll rip your throat out,” I snarled as he spun around and smiled at me. It was all an act. Bastard.

I walked over to the edge, looking down and gulping as I took a breath and counted to three.  
“Alright...I can do this. I'll jump on three...o-one….two….”  
“Three!”  
I screamed as Tad pushed me off. My heart was racing as I fell, the feel of the wind rushing over me as the water below grew closer and closer sent adrenaline coursing through my body until I hit the water with a splash, my eyes shut tight.

I opened them hesitantly, suprised to know that I was okay as I swam to the surface, gasping for and looking up to see Tad laughing at me. I gave him the middle finger.  
I quickly moved out of the way when I saw him come jumping down and land next to me.

“That wasn't funny you asshole! I thought I was going to die!”  
“But you're alive, aren't you?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Then that's all I care about~”  
I hit him in the back of the head as he swam toward the beach. I followed and changed into my wolf form when we reached it and shook my fur out, humming at the feeling of the warm sand on my paws.

“This way,” Tad said, having changed to his wolf form as well. He led me along the beach, telling me about some of the creatures that lived here.  
“We’re almost there, we just have to go through here,” He said, pushing aside the branches of a weeping willow revealing a pathway.  
The way the trees were arched made it look like a gateway as I walked through the branches that Tad held open for me. As I walked along the path I noticed stones at my sides. They had strange markings carved into them.

I looked around, seeing an array of flowers blooming from both above and below. I also noticed most of the trees had been scented or someone had drug their claws along the bark leaving an obvious mark.

“Strange...welcome back, who is this pup you've brought with you?”

I tensed up at the new voice, seeing those same blue eyes that I had thought I had seen last week peek out from behind one of the stones.  
“Relax, you'll be fine….hello Will, this young pup came all the way from the Pines forest to meet your brother,” Tad whispered the first part to me before speaking to the wolf, who I assumed was named, Will.

“U-Uh, hi…” I said nervously as I watched the blue eyed wolf come closer until I got a better view. My eyes widened when I saw him--he had a baby blue pelt with a black stripe starting at his nose, going down his back, and ending at the tip of his tail, both his paws and ears were black, his underbelly was white, and what shocked me the most was the fact that he had a pair of black-bat-like-wings folded to his side.  
The “wolf” began to circle me and sniff me and paused when they saw the white tuffs of fur on my pelt.

“I’ll go get him...please stay right here.”

I watched as the blue “wolf” ran off, leaving me alone with Tad. I looked to him, feeling a bit nervous. I came all this way to find my mate but what if they don't like me? Will I have done all this for nothing then? I'd truly be a mateless omega.  
“Hey, don't worry…”  
I nodded, continuing to fidget. I was finally going to meet my mate. My alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Bill is fricking ooc but truly I don't care so meh

**Chapter 7**

** Third Person: **

Dipper stood with Tad by side as the sound of footsteps grew close. Dipper’s heart was racing and tail was wagging as he saw Will return with a wolf that looked almost identical to himself except everything that was blue was replaced with gold.  
“Will, you better have something good for--”  
The golden wolf paused mid-sentence and approached Dipper who was too scared to move.

“You two can leave, I can handle this little omega from here,” He said as Tad and Will left, leaving Dipper alone and scared out of his mind.   
The omega could just feel the authority radiating off this alpha as the other steadily grew closer until he could feel the others breath against his neck.

The other began sniffing him, rubbing his muzzle against his fur as Dipper started to mimick his actions.

** Dipper’s POV: **

I took in the alphas scent finding him to smell like lavender and burnt wood. An odd combination but i enjoyed it all the same, tensing up when I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered something to me.  
“So, Pinetree, you traveled all this way to find me?”  
“Ye-yeah…”  
Pinetree? Where did that nickname come from? Well I guess I probably smelled like pine needles and might have a few still stuck in my fur.

I whimpered when I felt him nip at my ear before I found myself laying on my back, pinned beneath the other. My eyes went wide as I stared up at him.   
He wore a smirk as he changed into a human form, a male that was a few feet taller than me with short blonde hair that was black at the roots, his eyes still held those same slitted pupils as he grinned showing off sharpened teeth. He wore a white button shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

I changed into my own human form, feeling the urge to submit as he leaned down and licked up the side of my neck, earning a whimper from me.

“Well here I am, my little omega pine~”

The nickname caused me to blush. If I still had my tail, it would be wagging.   
“So...um, are we going to...going to have sex or….? I've never had a mate before so I'm not sure…”  
“Hehe, not yet Pinetree...I have to introduce you to the pack first.”  
I nodded as he climbed off me, changing back to his wolf form as he waited for me. I did the same and walked beside him, my eyes looking to the ground the whole way. I was too nervous to say anything and I had too many questions buzzing through my head.

“What's wrong Sapling? You haven't said a thing?”

Another nickname. I looked up, realizing that he was now in front of me.   
“I-It's nothing, I'm just a little...nervous, I guess?” I said. Why the hell was I nervous?! He was just an alpha...a very handsome alpha, but all the same! I shouldn't feel so, so...weak! Grr, I hate these stupid instincts sometimes!  
He chuckled and felt his muzzle come to rub against my own in a soothing gesture. I tensed up for a moment before relaxing, my chocolate eyes meeting gold as he purred,”you don't need to worry Pinetree, I'd attack anyone if they dared to hurt you~”  
Okay, I'm getting so tired of hearing that name. “Why do you keep calling me that?” I asked, watching as he continued walking and a followed by his side.  
“Calling you what?”  
“Pinetree! Why do you call me that?”  
“You come from the Pines territory in the south don't you? And you smell like Pine needles so it only fits.”  
“Well it's not my name! It's Dipper! Not Pinetree or Sapling or any other dumb nickname, got it!”  
I growled at him, wanting to get my point across and show that I wasn't some weak little omega.  
He looked surprised at my sudden snap before smirking. “Is that so? Haha! You're actually the first omega to even dare try to bite me, it's adorable!” The golden furred wolf chimed, bursting into laughter that seemed to echo all around us, giving me an uneasy feeling.

His laughter soon stopped as he sighed and kept that smirk on his face and said,”you're too funny Pinetree~”  
My ears flattened and I felt a growl rise in the back of my throat as I continued walking after him.

“Oh, by the way, the names Bill Cipher.”

Bill? That was a simple name for a not so simple wolf.   
I glanced over at Bill, taking in his appearance and he really did have the same pelt as Will, it's just that his fur was gold. Could it be that they were brothers? They didn't seem like it though, these two were polar opposites, but that probably doesn't mean anything since Mabel and I are practically thes ame way.  
Mabel…..I wonder how she's doing. She's probably worried sick. I hope she hasn't spilled the secret to anyone else or I'm screwed.

“What are you thinking so hard about, Pinetree?”

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bill’s voice once again. “Oh, it's nothing…” I lied, my eyes shifting to the side. I suddenly felt him nip my ear, making me whimper and turn to look at him. “Don't lie to me Pinetree,” he said, his tone serious as we stopped once again.  
“Ouch...fine, I'm just missing my sister and feeling a little homesick I guess…”  
“Oh! Is that all? Let's head back to your pack, mine can wait, it's been ages since I've been near the border!”  
I was surprised by this. “Re-really? Won't the others worry if you disappear?” I asked, trying my best to keep up with him as he started speed walking toward he direction Tad and I had just come from.

“Nah, I'm sure Will can handle it while I'm gone...after all, I don't need a sad omega,” Bill chimed as we found ourselves at the beach again.  
I smiled and felt a bit of joy to know that I would be able to see my family again. “Thanks Bill,” I said, nuzzling against him as he smile and said,”no problem Pinetree, now stay still for a minute.”  
What did he mean? I yelped when I felt him grab me by my scruff and opened his wings then flew off. My eyes were wide as my body went rigid and I curled into myself, waiting for us to reach the ground.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on the ground, atop the cliff I had jumped from earlier.  
Bill was stretching his wings and yawning. “It's been forever since I've flown, luckily you aren't that heavy, Pinetree,” he said as he started walking ahead of me.  
I was still in shock over what happened and ran over to him, asking,”what the hell are you!?”

He looked over his shoulder at me and I felt a chill go down my spine when I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash blue as he said,”that's something for you to find out for yourself, omega pine~”  
With those words we started on our journey back to my pack. The mysteries behind what this wolf truly was remaining unanswered. Maybe I could get a few answers out of him along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for terribly written smut....this is so cheesy I swear to fucking god

**Chapter 8**

** Third Person: **

The two wolves made their journey across the land, it seemed like it took less time to get back to the Pine Forest than it did when they were traveling to the new pack.  
Dipper tried his best to back track but it seemed that Cipher knew the way better than he did, as if he had been this way thousands of times, but who knows, he possibly could've.

** Dipper’s POV: **

We had past the cave that Tad and I had slept in last night and I couldn't help but be surprised at the time we were making. Maybe it was because we were sprinting the entire time, Bill occasionally using his wings to help me get to certain places.  
At the moment, the sum was beginning to set in the distance and our speed began to slow as we came to a walk, finally exiting the forest to come to a valley that went on for miles and now that I think about it, this might be the place where tad and I first met, or maybe it's a few miles south...I'm not sure.

After a few hours past, the moon had begun to rise. When had it become nighttime? I hadn't even noticed.  
The moon was in the shape of a crescent tonight, shining a brilliant silver in the sky as thousands of stars surrounded it.   
My running came to a slow walk as I admired the scenery and smiled, looking at Bill who had stopped and wasn't paying any attention to me. I might as well have a little fun with him before we get home.

I smirked, crouching down and stalking over to him, trying to keep my noise down as he began to groom himself.

** Bill’s POV: **

I could hear Pinetree trying to sneak up on me and I rolled my eyes. It would take a lot more skill than that to pin me.  
The second he lunged for me, I quickly side stepped and watched as he landed next to me, his muzzle hitting the dirt.

“Nice try Pinetree, but you were a little too noisy,” I chimed, teasing him as he growled and tried to jump on my back which resulted in me throwing him off.  
He stumbled a bit as he landed a foot away from me, but he got down in a playful position, his tail wagging.  
I smiled, it's been ages since I play fought with anyone, so I might as well take this oppurtunity to get in a little fun.

I got down, mimicking his gestures as I saw his ears perk up and he yipped, pawing at me and then nipped my nose. I and tried to lunge at him but he moved to the side, sticking out his tongue as he ran off and I gave chase, my eyes narrowed as my smirk grew. I was much faster than this pup but I'll give him the oppurtunity to make it appear as though he could escape me.

** Dipper’s POV: **

I panted as I looked back and saw Bill was on my tail but it seems like he couldn't catch me. Haha! He must've lacked more experience than me!  
“What's wrong, Cipher? Can't catch me?” I chimed, my head held high as I laughed. I had never had this much fun in my entire life, ever since I was a pup.

Looking over my shoulder again, I saw he was…..gone? What the hell? Where did he go?   
I stopped and looked around. “Bill? Bill?” I called, sniffing around and trying to pick up his scent but got nothing, it was like his scent just disappeared. He couldn't have just vanished, could he?

“Heads up Pinetree!”

Huh? Oh fuck! I yelped when I saw Bill diving toward me, changing into his human form at the last moment and tackled me. At some point I turned into my own human form as we tumbled in a mess of limbs and brown and yellow hair.  
I groaned when we came to a stop, Bill was looming over me, our noses touching as my face turned bright red. He, however, held a loving gaze and soft smile.  
“My Omega, my beautiful omega~”  
“Alpha…”  
I could feel my heart flutter as I stared into the golden eyes. I swear this was like a cheesy romance movie cliche but I didn't care at the moment.   
In an instant I felt his lips on mine. My arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as my eyes shut, moaning into the kiss when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, the feeling was foreign but nothing I didn't like.

The kissing grew more passionate and heated as we continued, I somehow found myself fumbling to unbutton his shirt as he slipped his hands under mine and oh god! Everywhere he touched felt like it was burning! It was like a wild fire spreading across my body, but the heat soon travel down to my cock and ass, making me buck my hips, unconsciously, the feeling of slick starting to form in my hole made my face turn a light shade of red.   
Back in my pack I had gone through plenty of heats over my lifetime and Mabel was always there to keep mateless alphas away from me, but that couldn't compare to what I was feeling now.

“Mmn, Alpha….please, hurry~” I whined out between breaths, our lips only leaving for a second before they were back on each other. I could feel my cock becoming half erect as it twitched and started to create a small bulge in my pants.  
I needed Bill to do something! This was not going to be scared by just kissing alone!   
My eyes soon became half lidded and I gave a low moan when his knee forcibly spread my legs, coming to grind against my cock, adding to my growing arousal until I was fully erect, my cock straining against my shorts.

I whimpered, my hips jerking up into his knee, trying to get a little more friction.  
Bill broke the kiss. I was panting heavily, my pale skin now holding a red tint to it from my blush, my eyes were half lidded and partially glazed over, lust beginning to over take my thought process. My instincts and my consciousness were fighting with each other, and the instincts were starting to win.  
“Just be patient, my little omega, we’ll get to the fun part soon~”  
I shivered, feeling his hot breath against my ear. His fangs lightly brushed over myneck.

I instinctively tilted my head back, baring my throat in submission. I heard a chuckle and a pleased purr come from him before a sharp pain. It was like someone had stabbed needles into my neck.   
It wasn't long before I felt pleasure start to enter the mix of excruciating pain. Bill had slipped his hand into my pants and was now playing with my dick, giving slow, teasing strokes and occasionally pressing his thumb into my slit, swiping off a bead of precum that welled up at the tip.  
More slick spilled from my hole, creating a very large, damp, spot on the back of my pants. I didn't care.  
I bucked my hips into his hand, moans and whines spilling from my mouth. My voice reaching pitches that I didn't even think I could reach.

“Sing for me more~”  
“B-Bill...oh fuck! Bill please, just...just...nngh~”  
“What do you want me to do, Pinetree?”  
“I….ahh, I don't know, just, do something!”  
I heard him chuckle then squeeze my cock hard, making me keen as his tongue came to lap at the mark he had probably left. His mating mark. He was my alpha and I was his omega now.

“Something? Like what? You have to be more specific than that,” he chimed. I was going to slap that fucking smirk off his face in five seconds.  
“If you don't shut up and fuck me, I'm gonna rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat,” I snarled, yanking him down by the collar of his shirt, my eyes narrowed as I glared at him.

“Aren't you a fiesty little thing~” he purred, starting to pull off my pants and underwear, then doing the same for himself and God forbid he was huge! Much bigger than my own.   
“Like what you see?”  
“S-Shut up….”  
My face grew redder and a moan spilled from my lips when he grabbed both our cocks, pressing them against each other and starting to stroke them, making sure to rub the tips together as my head lolled to the side and thrust up into his hand. It felt amazing. His cock was so warm pressed up against mine and I could feel every throb and twitch as low moans and growls came from him.

More precum spilled from my cock and helped to make him stroke faster as slick spilled out onto the grass beneath us.  
“A-Ah….I feel like I'm gonna...ngh, I'm gonna cum~”   
“Do it, my little omega pine...show me that pretty face of yours as you come undone~”  
I gave a strangled cry, cumming all over his hand, my hips making jerky thrusts up into his hand as I panted lightly.  
My eyes half lidded and hazy from lust as I lazily wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level so I could nuzzle into the crook of his neck, licking and biting at the skin, trying to scent him so no one else would try and claim him.

I could hear him purr as he pulled back and started rubbing a finger up against my tight hole making me whine and press my hips down into it, desperate to have something inside me. This resulted in him pulling his hand away.  
“Why did you---?”  
“If you want it, you're gonna have to beg~”  
Oh you've got to be kidding me.   
“Ple-Please Bill! Please! I need it...I'm so desperate!” I forced out, giving my best puppy eyes as I heard him chuckle then felt him thrust two fingers inside me with no warning what so ever, making me gasp and throw my head back as he moved them in and out at a relentless pace, causing moans and whines to spill from my mouth as I pushed my hips down into his fingers, keening when they brushed over my prostate.

“Oh? You like that spot, omega pine~”  
“Yes! Please...do that again~”   
I gave a sob of pleasure when he started rubbing that spot over and over again, occasionally scissoring his fingers to continue to stretch me open as I rocked my hips, pleased by the feeling of being stretched, knowing what would be coming next.  
I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of me and spread my legs wide earning a pained groan from me. I wasn't really the most flexible wolf in the pack.  
I felt the head of his cock starting to rub up against my slick entrance, causing my animalistic side to go into a fit as I pushed my hips down, practically grinding against it.

“I'm gonna fuck you over and over until your filled to the brim with my pups~”

I wanted that so bad. I wanted to be mated, take his knot and have his pups. That was the only thought in my mind at this moment as I cried out,”please alpha! Give me your pups, fill me up with your cum~”  
I squealed when he suddenly thrust inside, balls deep. My eyes rolled back at the feeling. It was like nothing I had ever experienced...he was so big! I could feel it pulsing inside me.  
“Such a good boy~” he purred into my ear, pulling out only to thrust back inside, hard, making me moan in pleasure as he repeated this process over and over again until I was just a moaning mess, my eyes rolled back and my mouth hanging open.  
I could feel his knot beginning to swell against my ass and God did I want it inside me already.

“Hurry alpha! Put it inside! I want your knot!” I cried at the top of my lungs, jutting my hips down, trying to push it inside.  
He seems to have heard my plea and gave a hard thrust and I felt his knot enter me making me sob in pleasure.  
“Fuck! I'm getting close Pinetree…”  
“Nngh...m-me...me too~”  
His thrusts became shorter and more jerky. It seems like he was trying to get his knot in as deep as possible and I was all too happy to help as I pushed my hips back into his thrusts as he let out a low growl and bottomed out inside me, his teeth coming to bite down hard on my shoulder as I cried out, my ass tightening around him as he filled me with his seed and I came as well, panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around me, and rolled onto his side so we’d be in a more comfortable position.  
He licked the wound he made lovingly and I purred, happy to have been marked by my alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, accept this new chappy that's pretty short so *shrugs*

**Chapter 9**

** Dipper’s POV: **

After we had….mated. God I can't believe I'm going to have pups soon. Umm, anyways, after we had mated we had fallen asleep and luckily the swelling went down by the time morning arrived.  
I cleaned myself off in the pond nearby and he did the same, both of us in our wolf forms as I climbed out of the water and shook out my fur. I'm starting to actually enjoy getting my fur wet now.

“You ready to go, Pinetree? We don't have much further anyways.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

He nodded and I followed close to his side, occasionally nuzzling against him. I had never been so happy in my entire life.  
My tail was wagging as we entered a forest full of pine trees and the light was soon blocked out, it made it seem like it was nighttime already.   
I gave a glance to Bill, worrying about how my great uncle will react to another wolf coming into a pack, especially an alpha.

“What's wrong, Pinetree?”

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I hung my head, my ears flattening to my head my tail drooping. “I'm worried about how my great uncles will react, they're the leaders of my pack and they don't take too well to new things, especially strange wolves, they'd probably attack you in an instant,” I said, stopping and turning to look at him as I rubbed my muzzle against his own. He returned the gesture and smiled at me.  
“It'll be fine Pinetree, if they think I'm a threat, we can leave.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, we….don't you want to come live with me?”  
The offer surprised me and the thought of living in another pack, both excited and scared me. I wanted to stay with Bill, but I couldn't just leave behind my sister, she was like my other half, but then again I would never be allowed to leave the territory again and I just can't deal with that. It's decided then...i’ll stay with him.  
“I-I want to stay with you, I want to come live with your pack,” I said, my tail wagging again as I saw him perk up and lick my muzzle.  
“I'm glad to here that, now let's head to your pack, shall we?”  
I nodded, this time walking ahead of him, ready to defend my mate.  
We came to the river that divided the pack from the rest of the world and I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the murky water. I had never realized how dark it looked, you couldn't even see the bottom….it’s sad really.  
Stepping a paw into the water, I swam across, shaking out my fur when I reached the other side and saw Bil do the same. I took a deep breath. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest with each step I took.  
The familiar scent of my packmates made me worry even more as I felt Bill walk closer to me, giving me a look that said it would be okay as I nodded, taking another deep breath to calm myself as I saw the light of the treeline and stepped through, finding myself back in camp.  
It felt like I hadn't been here in years. I hesitantly took a step forward, noticing all the eyes were on me as everyone mumbled amongst themselves. Did Mabel keep it a secret?

“Dipper!”

I tensed up at the authoritative voice shout over the mumbling.  
I stood my ground, my eyes narrowed as I saw my great uncles approach me along with Mabel who was hanging her head like she had done something, Ford seeming a lot more angrier than Stan.   
“Where were you?”  
“Why would you want to know?  
“Because Mabel told me that you had a little adventure outside the packs territory.”  
I tended up. Mabel had told! Grr, she was so dead!  
“So?”  
“You know you're not allowed to leave the territory! You could've gotten killed out there!”  
“But I didn't! I'm perfectly fine, I even met my mate…”  
I turned my back to him. I smiled when I saw Bill come out of the treeline, causing everyone to gasp, their mumbling growing louder as I ignored them, nuzzling up against him.

“ _Cipher_ ….Dipper, get away from him….now…”

I was confused on how Grunkle Ford knew Bill. Did they have some kind of past?  
“Why do I--”  
“I said **NOW**!”  
I yelped when I was suddenly pushed back, Ford standing in front of me, growling at Bill who smirked down at him.

“Ahh, if it isn't my old friend, Sixer...how are you enjoying _my_ territory?”

His territory? What was he talking about? I looked to Grunkle Ford who snapped at Bill who didn't even flinch.  
“What is he talking Ford?”  
I didn't get an answer.  
“Oh, this is rich! Have you actually been lying to this sorry excuse of a pack this whole time?! That's hilarious!” Bill cackled, his laughter echoing throughout the camp as he wiped a fake tear from his eye with his paw then casually pushed Ford to the side and sat next to me.  
“What are you talking about, Bill?”  
“Allow me to tell you a story, Pinetree. Ya’see, when old Fordsy and Fez here were about your age, my brother, Will, and I were look for Wolves to join our pack and your great uncle's agreed but when we were at that waterfall near my packs camp, they attacked us when our guard was down, pushed us into the water below and took over this place for themselves!”   
I was startled by how angry Bill seemed and looked to Ford and Stan.

“Th-That isn't true? Is it Grunkle Ford? Is it?” I looked to Mabel who seemed just as surprised as me as she took a hesitant step over to the two, while I remained beside Bill, trying to process what I was just told.

“It….it's true, but we took this place fair and square Bill!”

“You almost killed my brother! We have gotten stronger and our pack has grown Stanford and we will get back what was stole from us!”

“Over my dead body!”

I moved back when the two began to attack each other, Ford making the first move, snapping at Bill, trying to go for his throat. I would not allow this!  
“Enough!”  
I jumped in between both of them, defending my mate as my lips curled back into a snarl as I bared my fangs. Ford continued to growl at me, shouting,”get out of the way Dipper!”  
“No! I won't let you kill or harm my mate!” I shouted back, stomping my paw on the ground to get my point across.

“Pinetree….it seems I'm not wanted here after all, let’s go…”

I turned to Bill seeing how cold his gaze was as he glared at my Grunkles. I nodded in agreement following after Bill into the forest and toward the river again.  
Bill stepped into the cool water and swam across, waiting on the other side for me and I was just about to follow when I heard the sound of footsteps and a voice call out to me.

“Where do you think you're going!?”

It was Stan, Ford, and Mabel. Of course they would be trying to stop me...ugh, can't they just let me go.  
“I'm going to live with Bill and his pack, don't worry, I'll try to visit often,” I said with a fake smile, about to turn around to swim across the river when Ford stepped up, his eyes narrowed.

“If you go with him you shall be seen as an enemy and will no longer be a part of this family!”

Those words practically made my heart stop. As much as I despise this pack, they were my family and the thought of them seeing me as an enemy and never being able to see them was something I could not deal with just yet.  
Bill seemed to notice my distress and came back and nuzzled up to me.   
“What's wrong?”  
“I….I can't leave them...not yet….”  
I could tell he was surprised by the way his body tensed but he understood me and nodded, licking my muzzle as I returned the gesture.  
“It's okay love.”  
“I'm so sorry Bill, I'd love to join your pack but...I just can't….”  
My ears flattened to my head and my tail drooped. I felt like I wanted to cry but I held it back taking in this moment as long as possible as I took in his scent before having to pull away, as much as I hated it.

“Just howl if you need me, Sapling,” Bill said as he wadded across the river once again, glancing back at us once he reached the other side and howled. Oh, I was going to miss hearing that beautiful sound. I whimpered, fighting back the urge to howl back, knowing it would only make things harder.  
“Bye….” I said in a voice that's barely a whisper. I could hear a growl come from Ford as he grabbed me by my scruff like a pup and forcefully shoved me in the direction of the camp.

“Let’s go! When we get back, we’ll discuss your punishment.”

I simply kept my head hung as I walked, Mabel standing to my left and Ford to my right while Stan stayed behind me. I felt like a convict and I'm sure I'm gonna be treated like one the second we get back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Dipper’s POV: **

“He’s back….”

“Who was that alpha with him?”

“Did he finally get a mate?”

“I heard he has become mated to a rival wolf.”

“Wouldn't that make him a traitor to the pack?”

“I believe so.”

I could hear the others muttered amongst themselves and giving me cold glances as I entered the camp again.  
Ford went ahead, climbing up onto the large slab of rock that sat in the center of the camp and shouted over the murmuring to get everyone's attention before glaring down at me--Stan followed his lead, but his gaze was more sympathetic.  
“Dipper….you have committed an act of treason against the pack for bringing a rival wolf into this pack and an alpha no less!”  
“Bill wasn't even going to attack! He came alone for christ sake! If anything your a threat to him! You betrayed him and almost killed Will, if anything we shouldn't trust you to lead this pack!”   
I snarled at him, my eyes cold as I bared my fangs, ready to fight if I needed to and it seems I may need to from the way he was looking at me as he jumped down from his perch and stalked over to me.  
“How dare you question my leadership!”  
“I have every right to do so! You keep this pack from progressing, keeping us trapped here! If you don't change the rules we’ll probably all die! This is no way for us to live!”  
“Be quiet! My rules keep us safe!”  
“No! They will get us killed!”  
I took a step forward, my head high showing that I would not back down even if he was an alpha.  
“Shut up….”  
“Why? Is it because you know it's true?”  
“Shut up!”  
“If it's just me, I say you should not be pack leader and exiled!”  
“I….said…. **SHUT UP**!!!”  
I was startled when he suddenly snapped and raised a paw and scratched me across my face, knocking me to the ground. If I hadn't flinched, I would've been blinded in my left eye, instead he created a fairly large gash across my muzzle that was now bleeding and dripping onto the grass as I growled, glaring at him as Ford loomed over me.  
“ _I_ am the leader of this pack! _I_ know what's best for it! _You_ are just some lowly omega! _You_ cannot tell me what is good for the pack!” He snapped as I shakily got to my feet only to be pinned down again as he bit down hard on my hind leg making me yelp as I felt blood start to trickle down my leg.  
I continued to glare at him and stood, trying my best to ignore the pain.  
“Your arrogance will be the downfall of this pack….I should've let Bill kill you when he had the chance…”  
He scoffed at me as I limped away, snapping at anyone that dared to come to close to me.

I made my way to my den and turned back to my human form, getting out some bandages to wrap around my ankle before turning back into my wolf form and walking over to the furthest spot in the den and curled up, my back to the entrance, not wanting to speak to anyone, but it seems like everyone didn't get the message.  
“Dipper…?”  
It was Mabel.  
I was silent.  
“Are you okay?”  
More silence.  
“Dipper, listen….I'm sorry I told Ford, but everyone was getting suspiscious and I knew I couldn't keep up for much longer.”  
I scoffed but kept my mouth shut.  
“Dipper, please talk to me…”  
I heard her start walking over to me and I snapped, spinning around and snapping at her.   
Luckily, she jumped back before I could bite her.

“Don't. Touch. Me…..” I growled, my eyes narrowed and my fangs bared as I laid back down, starting to lick at my ankle through the bandages, easing the dull pain slightly.  
I was still mad at her for telling Ford, so it may be awhile before I decide to speak to her again.

“O-Okay...I'll be over here if you need me,” She walked away and I relaxed a bit then started to dose off, my dreams filled with nightmares.

I was panting heavily, my feet hurt and my body was littered in cuts and bruises from head to tail.  
I looked behind me and almost screamed in fear at the sight of the broken and distorted monsters chasing me. I hadn't had this dream in weeks ever since I went on my journey and met Bill.

I looked ahead, finding some hope when I saw that same light again, but it was closer than before. The alpha seemed familiar...wait, i know that alpha! It's my alpha! My mate!   
“Bill!”  
I cried at the top of my lungs, running faster, seeing the light get closer and closer. I was almost there when one of those monsters lashed out and wrapped around my ankle, stopping me as I tried to yank my foot free.  
“No! Nononono! Please! Save me!   
I felt more latch onto my body, climbing higher and higher until I was almost completely submerged in inky black darkness until I heard a pained screech and saw a light of blue as the creatures retreated.  
Standing over me, in his human form, was Bill. His hand engulfed in flames as he glared at the monsters that were once chasing me, now burning to death.

I quickly got to my feet, switch to my own human form and hugged him tight, crying into his chest.  
“Shh, it's okay Sapling...I'll be here protect you.”  
“Don't leave me...please…”  
“Don't worry Sapling, im never too far...after all, I have eyes everywhere.”  
That phrase made me a little confused but I ignored it and smiled when he lifted my bangs and kissed my head, his fingers running through my hair.  
I love him so much, I wish I had the guts to just leave this place once and for all but I just couldn't.  
He kissed my head and I smiled slightly, looking up at him, seeing that loving gaze he held that seemed to change to sadness in the blink of an eye.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I have to go….I'm sorry Pinetree.”  
“What?! No no, you can't leave! Not yet!”  
“I'm sorry, I'll see you again in your next dream….”  
Everything was starting to fade. I didn't want the dream to end, not yet! I wanted to spend more time with him as long as I could but my body had other ideas as the dreamworld faded away.

I sat up, panting lightly and looking around, seeing it was nighttime already. I guess I slept longer than I thought I would.  
I stood up slowly, starting to limp over to the entrance to the den where moonlight was seeping in, seeming to call me to come bathe in its radiance.  
I was careful when I saw Mabel fast asleep in her usual spot. I walked around her, my footsteps quiet as I stepped into the cool grass, sighing at the feeling as I stepped into the moonlight, my dark fur seeming glow in the light, especially the white tuffs of fur on the side of my pelt.  
I took a seat a few feet away from the den, gazing up at the star filled sky, my eyes softening and my body relaxing as I took a deep breath then let out a howl into the night, not caring if anyone was awoken.  
My howl was somber and one of loneliness a song to my lover who was so far away, who I hoped missed me as much as I missed him.  
I saw something light up in the corner of my eye and I stopped my howl, looking down at my pelt and gasping, realizing that the white tuffs were now glowing silver with a line connecting them to form the Big Dipper.

“What the--?” I was in awe by it before I felt a strange sensation in my back leg and muzzle and ripped off the bandages and saw that the wounds were suddenly healed, leaving a faint scar.  
“Woah….” I gasped, watching as the glow faded away. What in the world was that? I've never seen anything like that happen to me before. This is weird….maybe I should tell Mabel? No, she'll probably run and tell Ford. I'll just keep this to myself for now.

“Dipper? What are you doing out here?”

I turned to look at Mabel who appeared to be half asleep.  
I didn't say anything for a few seconds before I heard a faint howl, a smile gracing my features as I gazed at the treeline before standing up and walking past her, mumbling,”nothing,” before heading into the den and curling back up so I could get more rest and hopefully see Bill again in my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** Mabel’s POV: **

I woke up and stretched and I was just going to go wake up my brother with my signature tackle hug but when I went to call out his name, I saw that he wasn't there! Oh no! Oh no no no! Did he run off again!? I better tell the others!  
I was just about to run off when I saw him enter the den holding a rabbit in his mouth.  
I sighed with relief but he seemed to pay me no attention, dropping the rabbit he caught and gave me a sidelong glance before hunching over and starting to eat his meal which was completely unlike him, just like all the other omegas in this pack, he would wait until the alphas had eaten, it was a very common rule in the pack.  
“Uh, hey bro bro…”  
“Hm.”  
“I've never seen you hunt before looks light you caught a nice sized rabbit.”  
He swallowed and looked at me with a cocked brow.  
“What do you want?”  
His cold gaze made me feel a little nervous.  
“Umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I--”  
“And that's where I stop you, I asked you to keep an important secret but you ruined it by telling Ford of all people. It'll be awhile before I'll accept your apology.”  
Dipper finished the rest of his rabbit and walked off, leaving me sitting there feeling guilty about what I've done.  
I left the den about a few minutes later and looked around, seeing Dipper on the other side of the camp, talking one of the the den mothers and laughing with them before one of them handed him a basket of something that I couldn't get a good view at.

“What is he doing?” I mumble to myself as I begin to follow him from a distance watching as he heads over to the medical den and goes inside and comes back with a few herbs.   
I was never good at recognizing what they were but one of them looked like mint, I'm guessing. He headed toward the treeline and looked around for a second before heading into the forest. I was quick to go after him, scared that he may run off again.

I hid behind a tree, and watched as he walked over to the river and sat down, staring at the other side, his tail swaying back and forth as he called out,”hey, I know your out there, so come out…”

“Hello again, Dipper.”

Dipper’s ears perked up as he dropped the basket and quickly ran to the other side of the river to hug an unfamiliar wolf with….with purple fur!? What the hell?!  
“Tad! I'm so glad to see you!”  
“I could say the same.”  
I watched from a far as my brother hugged the rival wolf, my eyes narrowed and a growl starting to rise up in the back of my throat that I forced back.  
I couldn't hear much of what they were saying but Dipper seemed really excited and the wolf named...Tad? I think? Was shocked then gave what sounded like a howl of joy before shouting,”that's great! I'll make sure to tell Bill the good news!”

“No no! Please keep it a secret Tad, he can't know, not yet.”

Tad nodded then Dipper wadded across the river and took something out of the basket he was carrying and gave it to the other male who hugged Dipper before taking it and starting to walk off, the item in his mouth as Dipper said his goodbyes before crossing the river again,taking a little longer to cross--probably to get rid of the others scent as he picked up the basket he had left then started to walk back to camp, his tail wagging and his attitude seeming better than before.  
I really wonder what got Dipper and that other wolf so excited. What happened when my brother went out there by himself?

I followed him back to camp and went over to Wendy who was talking with a tan wolf who was a little chubbier than the rest of us. He was a beta named Soos, he looked up to my great uncle Stan cause he brought him into the pack after loosing his parents awhile back.  
“Hey guys!”  
“Hey Mabes.”  
“Sup Mabel.”  
I laid beside them and watched as Dipper stopped by and asked,”Hey Wendy, could I get a few blankets, I need them for something.”  
“Oh, hey Dipper and sure think, let me go get some.”  
“Uh, hey Dipper.”  
He glanced at me and didn't say a word until Wendy returned, holding a few blankets that she dropped into his basket which was suddenly weighed down as he struggled to carry it, changing into his human form and carried the basket in both hands as he headed over to an empty fox den that had been found a few days ago.   
He changed forms and started to dig it out a little bit more before dragging the basket in and vanishing from sight.

I turned my attention back to Wendy and Soos.   
“Guys, im kinda worried about Dipper…”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Well he doesn't want to talk to me anymore and he said he wouldn't forgive me after what I did.”  
I hung my head, guilt starting to fill me to the brim.  
“Well the dude was pretty angry when he got back, that spar he got into was ford was like really surprising y’know and if my own sibling up and told an important secret, I'd be extremely pissed.”  
“Soos! Listen Mabel, Dipper is going to be a little upset because he was threatened to get kicked out of the pack and his secret was spilled but he can't hate you forever, just give it a bit of time and he’ll forgive you.”  
I nodded at Wendy’s words and sighed, looking to the fox den that Dipper had just gone inside and said,”I truly hope you're right….”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I'm gonna list off the rankings and titles of all the wolves in the pack so far.
> 
> -Dipper: Omega-Healer  
> -Mabel: Alpha-Next to be leader  
> -Stanley: Alpha-Second in Command  
> -StanFord: Beta-Leader
> 
> I'm not gonna list off characters that have yet to be seen. Well that's all I had to say and hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter. Ciao~


End file.
